Swiftfire
Swiftpaw is a soft mahogany she-cat with elegant silky fur. Her fur is perfect for swimming. Her eyes are a brilliant golden that glisten with the morning sun. Sometimes they glow orange when angered. Her appearance is sturdy and sleek. She has one torn ear and a mascular structure. Her whiskers are thick and black. She is one of the fastest runners in BlogClan. Her fur is glossy and has a touch of silver glowing from her pelt. Personality She can be dorky, but she embraces it. She is very fiesty and easily excited. She is loyal. She may act mean, but she would never purposely harm another person. She is very defensive and independent. She can be brave sometimes and wimpy sometimes. Her personality is complicated. She also is very random. She also has a very perky side. She hates lying and is always trying to be honest. She also has a stubborn side and will stand up for what she believes in. She secretly has a nasty side that she has kept hidden and has yet to be released. You will know when it's released. She also has a secretive and deep side. She is also one of the nicest people you will ever meet! Trivia *She joined March 10th 2013. *She read all 50 Warriors books, Kate being her favorite Erin. *Her favorite characters are Leopardstar and Tallstar. *A member of Mintshade's MountainClan. *As a human, she is in choir. *She has a hatred of arguments and drama, but will defend herself and do anything to make a point. *She is friends with Daypaw. *She and Daypaw have created a clan called HailClan at http://warriorshailclan.weebly.com/index.html *She recently has won Josh's Fan Fiction contest *She considers herself the official parody-maker Fanfiction Swiftfire often writes fan fiction about a clan she created called SilverClan. She also likes to make sure she comments on most others' fanfics. As a member of MountainClan, she is the leader of her group in a fanfiction project. She also is known for editing every little deal and annoying people. She is working on a new project called Silverwind's Spirit. She is also a part of Emeraldblaze's fan fiction project called Leafspirit's Mercy. On the Blog She is especially known for her randomness and often gives speeches. She loves BlogClan and spends a lot of time on there. Her favourite author is Kate Cary and she enjoys being able to speak to her beloved idol. Character History Swiftpaw was born and raised in SilverClan. She has two kits, Vividkit and Swallowkit. Her mate is Hornetblaze. She even helped rebuild her clan when all of the cats were scattered, but one day, she met a cat called Cakestar who told her about another clan, BlogClan. At first she was rather shy, but soon felt comfortable around her new clanmates. She now cannot last a day without them. She is now an apprentice with Dawnfrost as her mentor. On Roleplay Characters Winterhaze- a white tom with sparkling green eyes and a wide, broad stature. Mate, Juniperheart. Swiftpaw- a mahogany she-cat with dazzling golden eyes and massive paws. Future mate, Bramblethorn. Tigersplash- a silver ticked brown tabby she-cat with yellow-green eyes and a cream undercoat. She is Winterhaze's sister. Mate, Oakheart. Sweetkit- an ivory she-kit with small yellow eyes and a pink nose. Ashspots- black tom with silver flecks and ice-blue eyes. He is sweet and bold. Sometimes so bold that he starts fights. And he loves the rush of battle. Mate, Tindercoat. Grayflame- longhaired gray tom with dusky blue eyes. The BlogClan Roleplay site can be found here. Outside of Roleplay She joined the roleplay site on June 10th 2013. Inside Roleplay Swiftpaw's mentor is Copperstar. She is very fiesty. In the July pin-post she called one of the Twolegs "Stupid". She is growing closer with a tom named Bramblethorn,and has found an enemy of sorts. She and Ashspots have a bad history with each other. Photo (2).JPG|Swiftfire by me Swiftfire2 by Swiftkit.JPG Photo (1).JPG Dawnfrost-by-swiftpaw.jpg|Dawnfrost by Swiftpaw photo-2 (1).JPG|Littlefire by Swiftkit Swiftfire3 by Swiftkit.jpg Hawkfrost warriors (4).jpg|Hawkfrost by Swifrkit 027.JPG|Swift's cat 010.JPG 5117707.jpg|Swift's dead cat, Sophie, in a box photo (3) (1).JPG|Swiftkit by Swiftkit Sophie (3) (1).jpg|Sophie Warrior manga by Swiftfire (3).jpg|Randomcat by Swiftkit Photo-4.jpg|Dawnblaze by Swiftpaw swiftfire-2.jpg|Swiftpaw by ShiveringRose. Daypaw by Swiftpaw.jpg|Daypaw by Swiftpaw Nightflower by Swiftpaw.jpg|Nightflower by Swiftpaw Swiftpaw at Midnight.jpg|Swiftpaw At Midnight by Swiftpaw Swiftpaw the bold.jpg Sumthingish.png Derp Cat.png|Derp Cat, by Swiftpaw x.png|A Cat, by Swiftpaw Grayflame.JPG ShiveringRose by Swiftpaw.jpg Squirtle.jpg|Squirtle by Echoleaf (For Swifty) Category:Apprentices Category:Time Travelling Otters Category:Roleplay Characters Category:BlogClan Cats Category:She-cats Category:BlogClan Wiki Art Team